PAW Patrol - I Dream of Turbot
by Notsoevilphanphiction
Summary: Cap'n Turbot falls into a deep sleep and Francois can't wake him up. What's going on inside Cap'n Turbot's dream?


**I Dream of Turbot**

By Notsoevilphanphiction

* * *

It was 9 PM and Cap'n Turbot was very tired. He yawned and decided to go to bed. "Hmm, how's about I read a bestselling book before bed?" he asked himself.

He chose to read one of his favorite books, "What a Walrus Wants: How to Train Your Walrus." He read about ten pages before he got too sleepy to focus. In no time, he was fast asleep.

The next morning came and Cap'n Turbot was still sleeping. Francois had already woken up and was trying to awaken his cousin. "Horatio!" he shouted multiple times without luck.

Inside Cap'n Turbot's mind, a dream had started. A dream version of Cap'n Turbot appeared. "Wow! What is going on here?" Dream Turbot asked himself. He was inside a blank world. "Hey, I think I'm dreaming! Maybe if I think really hard, I'll be able to dream up specific things!" Dream Turbot realized.

Dream Turbot concentrated on making Francois appear in the dream. He put his hands on his forehead and squinted. Instantly, Francois popped out of nowhere. "Eh?" Dream Francois was confused.

"You're inside my dream, Francois!" explained the Dream Cap'n. "Oh! Zis is a dream!" Francois understood. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I've never had a dream like this before. I think we should both try and make objects appear," suggested Dream Turbot. They both thought of something to make appear.

Dream Turbot focused on making Wally the Walrus appear, while Dream Francois wanted a poodle. A weird-looking brown animal popped up - a hybrid between a walrus and a poodle!

"Oh, no, Francois! We messed up!" explained Dream Turbot. "We'll need to think about the same thing next time…but what?"

"How about Adventure Bay? We need some scenery in here!" Dream Francois told his dream-cousin. "That's a good idea! Let's think!"

They were successful at making their town appear. "Wow! We did it!" Dream Turbot exclaimed, gleefully.

"All we need now are ze pups and Ryder!" Dream Francois told Dream Turbot. "Let's zink about each of zem, one by one."

They thought of Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. Then they thought of Ryder. "Well, where are zey?" asked Dream Francois. They were both very confused.

"They should be here…wait. Do you think they could be in the Dream Lookout?" asked Dream Turbot. Dream Francois replied, "A good guess. Let's go there!"

The two rushed halfway to the Lookout without thinking. However, Dream Turbot began to think about the time when he and Francois found a dinosaur bone in the Adventure Bay Archaeological Dig. This made falling rocks appear!

"Aaahh!" screamed the dream cousins. "Hurry! Zink of a shield!" shouted Dream Francois.

Just in time, a force field appeared around the two. "Phew!" they sighed in relief. "Let's try not to think about anything scary from now on…" Dream Turbot told Dream Francois.

Unfortunately, Dream Turbot couldn't stop thinking about danger now that he had told himself not to. Broken diving bells, cracked boats, giant whales and baby elephants started falling from the dream sky! "Hide!" yelled Dream Turbot. "I don't think we'll ever reach the Dream Lookout."

"Not to worry! If we get Real World You to wake up, we can go to ze Real World Lookout! Or should I say, nightmare!" Dream Francois explained. Dream Turbot thought that was a wonderful idea, but had no idea how to do it.

"Maybe we should make a lot of noise…no, that wouldn't work…" Dream Turbot tried to come up with something that would wake up the real Cap'n Turbot.

Dream Francois looked worried. "What's the matter, Francois?" asked Dream Turbot. Dream Francois responded, "Well, I zink I know what to do. But it is risky!"

Dream Francois told Dream Turbot, "We should zink of so many things at once zat it would confuse Real World Turbot and make ze rest of his brain turn on!" Dream Turbot stood there, staring at Dream Francois in shock of such a weird idea. "I like it!" he said, finally.

In a matter of minutes, the duo had added a hundred items! Turtles, purple tables, giant moustaches, rainbows, and more!

"What is zat?" Dream Francois asked, as he heard a loud noise. It sounded like an old car starting up. "I think that's the rest of Real World Turbot's brain turning on!" Dream Turbot exclaimed. "Let's go see!"

The two dream cousins flew up and looked at Cap'n Turbot's brain (it was a dream, after all). "Bigger zen I expected…" muttered Dream Francois. "But I zink it's awake!"

Dream Turbot and Dream Francois faded back into Cap'n Turbot's brain as he woke up. "Huh?" Cap'n Turbot looked out his real-world window to see the moon. "It's still night?"

Real World Francois got up. "No, you slept all day! It is time for bed again!" Cap'n Turbot, who was well-rested and energized, decided to watch television until he fell asleep again. "Walrus Watch marathon? That's my favorite show!" he said, happily. He watched it all night.

 **The End**


End file.
